The Romance of World War 2
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny is a German soldier who is an alli of the White Rose. After loosing a friend, he falls in love with a Jewish girl whose sister is sick with fever. He must fight the pain & hope for a better future. Will these two survive the outcome of the war? DxS
1. Prologue: The gunshot

**I think alot of people are gonna love this. This is gonna have alot of romance and tragedy and history too. Remember, this takes place mostly during the Holocaust. I'm gonna make Danny a German and Tucker Jewish. No questions about who's who please. I got this idea from American History class in Eighth grade. Review please!!**

You see the whole place was deserted with no life but some Jews who looked so skinny, you could see their rib cages. There were even some that were wounded. Either way, they all wore dark gray clothing that went down to their knees and were all bare footed. You see two Germans Dash and Kwan with Tucker Foley who was showing a deep glare and pushed to the dusty ground. In front of him was Danny who was wearing an SS suit and holding a gun in his hand with a glare.

"So this is the one?" Asked Danny.

"Yes sir, we found him trying to escape our grounds," reported Dash.

"Good gentlemen, I'll do the rest," said Danny as he pointed his gun directly at Tucker.

"Dude," muttered Tucker.

"No comments," commanded Danny as the other Jews were all watching with horrified looks including Sam herself.

"This doesn't look good," said Cindy who was Sam's sick sister.

"I know, he's gonna get himself shot," said Sam.

You see Danny with his glare that changes into a defeated look as he whispers, "goodbye old friend," and you hear a gunshot.


	2. Two friends

**Confused? I'd think you would, but I better start from the very beginning. Before he even met Sam, what else? Review please!!**

Danny just got back from school and walked back to his home. He was glad to be out of school, it was just so stressful. He smiled and then saw Tucker running to him with his normal dark yellow shirt and green pants. For some reason, he always wore boots and came with a happy going smile.

"Dude!" Called Tucker as the boys did a secret handshake.

"Hey Tuck, man school is a pain, especially the books here. They keep having this 'we are for Adolph Hitler our Lord'. I'm starting to get the feeling they look at him like a god. Hey Adolph, would you carry me to your throne so I can bow down and do your every whim?" Mocked Danny as Tucker started laughing, "or how about I shot your guts out so I can stop hearing your lame speech, because I don't care?"

"Don't let them hear you, if they ever hear you, you'll be deader then dead," whispered Tucker.

"Nobody's gonna hear me and besides, I'm already dead," smiled Danny, "I still haven't found out what to use my powers for. At least I know how to control them."

"Yeah, I've been praying about everything around here. It's been getting worse, the German officers broke into the Jewish Bank, and they broke my school's windows last week," said Tucker, "I just get the feeling this may get worse."

"Tucker, you'll be fine and you know I may not be Jewish, but I am by heart," said Danny.

"You haven't even told your parents," told Tucker.

"I know and I'm planning on keeping it that way Tuck," smiled Danny proudly, "and I don't care what my Mom or Dad say. The Bible says to treat others the way you'd like to be treated. I've been reading Leviticus."

"Sweet," said Tucker.

"Tucker, why do I have the feeling something really bad is gonna happen?" Asked Danny, "I just had a dream last night that I was in a deserted camp sight that smelled like dead flesh and I shot you."

"I'm sure it was just a dream," said Tucker.

"Or a message from God. Do you think he's trying to tell me something?" Asked Danny.

"I don't know," said Tucker.

"My dream was horrible, alot of Jews were starving, babies being burned and . . ." worried Danny.

"Dude, that will never happen, who is insane enough to do something like that?" Laughed Tucker.

"Pharaoh drowned Jewish baby boys into the river," reminded Danny.

"Yeah but . . ." said Tucker before he was interrupted.

"Tucker, my dream seemed so real. I was a soldier whipping other Jews, watching them starve, and burning, shooting, and even the gas chambers on those Jews. I saw blood seeping through the doors and the smell made me want to hurl," cried Danny.

"Danny, that will never happen. I'll make you a bet that what you dreamt never happened. If I win, I get to have Star as my wife," told Tucker.

"If I win, I'll lay my grave in the blood of those innocents," promised Danny as he then started walking with Tucker down the sidewalk.


	3. Gloomy Sam

**Now I bet that was scary if you think about it. Now Danny's school was a Hitler Youth they did in Germany. All the kids and teenagers were brainwashed by that stuff they taught there. For Danny, he's mocking Hitler and thinking that's a bunch of crud as we know. Here's the next chapter. Review please!!**

You see a town somewhere in Germany where a Jewish family was together and Sam was going home with her Jewish star on her dress. She was walking with her sister Cindy who was tall with black hair curled in the bottom. She had a bright young face, violet eyes, and red rosy lips that was matching her dark red dress with black buttons on the front. There was a yellow Jewish star on her left side of her dress. She was always more beautiful then Sam ever was and had her boyfriends. Sam was just waiting for the man of her dreams to come to her and help her when she was in her desperate times. She was never as beautiful as Cindy, so she never could find her man and wondered if she would stay single for the rest of her life.

"Here we are Sammy," smiled Cindy, "home sweet home."

"Cindy, why do you always end up being happy in these times?" Asked Sam, "there's just nothing to be happy about."

"Sam, I know the Germans have been mean to us, but if we have faith and look on the bright side of things, you'll find something wonderful," grinned Cindy.

"Says to the girl who has a man in her life," said Sam.

"God will provide a man for you when the time comes," smiled Cindy as she took Sam and they both went inside.

Sam walked inside the house as she saw her mom kiting in her chair and her father putting wood in the fireplace. Cindy turned on the radio to listen to the Sports and find out what was going on. Sam just looked out the window and tapped her fingers on the glass as she saw the cars passing by and everyone walking down the sidewalk. She then noticed her mom walking to her on the couch.

"Is everything alright sweety?" Asked Pam.

"I wish something good will happen, but nothing exciting ever happens," said Sam as she turned to her mother, "Cindy's got everything, boyfriends, happiness, and I can't get anything."

"God will send you a man and you can find happiness beyond a bad situation no matter how worse. When you find a little bit of happiness, it can grow into something wonderful," told Pam.

"Maybe, but I can't find anything to be happy about," admitted Sam as she continued to look out the window.

Pam walked to Jeremy, her husband, and looked at Sam with worry in her eyes. Sam was down and had been since Hitler started to take over and there was never a smile on Sam's face. She always seemed gloomy and Cindy always seemed happy. The family tried to make Sam better, but her gloom only got worse.

"Hey Sam," called Jeremy.

"What is it?" Asked Sam in a bored voice.

"We found a boy that you'll like, maybe that can put a smile on her face," smiled Jeremy.

"Nothing can ever put a smile on my face Dad, you and Mom have tried millions of times," said Sam.

"Well, I'm sure you'll love him," smiled Pam as you hear some footsteps and you see a young boy with dark brown hair, turquoise eyes, brown coat and boots, with a short smile.

"Hello Samantha, my name is Joseph," introduced Joseph.

"You can call me Sam, I guess there's no trouble to have one date," shrugged Sam.

"So tomorrow then?" Asked Joseph.

"Whatever," answered Sam as Joseph left and the girl still felt down.

Nothing would ever cheer up Sam, nothing. She was like a gloomy clown that just would never be happy. Sam knew that not even one date that was arranged would make her happy, she wanted to feel something and she couldn't feel a thing, but then what was the point? Sam wanted a boyfriend, but wanted to love that boy and feel something when she kiss his lips. Sam went upstairs and lied on her bed, staring at the window. She then could hear the birds and watched the sun go down.


	4. Hiding Tucker

**Ok, now here's where it gets really bad. How much can these two handle? Just so you know, the White Rose was an organization that was created by two rebel Germans who wanted to show what the Germans were doing to the Jews. They would send a letter to every mailbox and tell the Germans or show them what was really going on. This organization really did exist just to let you know. Review please!!**

Danny was sitting on the couch with the radio on some music as Jazz walked downstairs and saw her brother on the couch. She had a book in her hand that read "The Traditions of the Hatred of Jews Today" on the cover. Danny looked at her and sighed as Jazz took a seat by him.

"This book is interesting Danny, it says that you can find Jews almost throughout the globe. The countries that hate them usually make them move away to other places. I wonder why they're not doing that here," thought Jazz.

"Because Hitler wants to torture them," answered Danny, "you know what! I'm quitting that stupid school! I'm so sick of hearing my peers praise the almighty Hitler, may God put a curse upon them!"

"Danny, I have to deal with that too ok and it's not like we can make Mom and Dad change their minds about this. I tried to tell them to think this through about Hitler," said Jazz.

"And they're breaking God's law, 'thou shalt not have any other gods before me' in black and white," glared Danny.

"So how's the White Rose going?" Asked Jazz trying to change the subject.

"Well, we got more members in and I still need to do a few more mailboxes. Are you getting your trips in?" Asked Danny.

"I will tonight, that way Mom and Dad won't notice," told Jazz.

"Same here," said Danny as the music stopped.

"We have some breaking News, Adolph Hitler, our Lord and leader has . . ." announced the guy on the radio.

"Bla bla bla, you know what!? I'm sick of the 'L' word being used on an idiot man who is probably demon possessed!" Shouted Danny.

". . . and he decided to announce all the Jews in this area cleared and sent to Lopez where they will be kept in the Ghettoes away from us Germans. They will be leaving first thing tomorrow," announced the guy on the radio.

"WHAT!?!" Gasped Danny.

"You heard it too? I can't believe they're gonna send all those Jews in the ghettos," surprised Jazz.

"We have to hide Tucker," said Danny.

"Danny, are you nuts, what if Mom and Dad catch us? I'm sure Tucker and his family found a hiding place," said Jazz as Danny ran upstairs, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?!"

"When do I ever?" Asked Danny sarcastically as he ran to his closet, "I could hide him in the closet."

"You can't just shove him in your closet, you're as crazy as Saul," glared Jazz with her hands on her hips.

"Jazz, I'm not sending or letting my best friend into some yucky old ghetto, he's staying here and I don't care what you or my parents say. What they're doing out there is wrong and I won't support their spirit in cutting a liver off of a Jew," said Danny with a stubborn attitude.

"Danny, please don't," begged Jazz as Danny showed a serious glare.

"I'm sorry Jazz, but this time, I'm the one whose right," whispered Danny darkly as he left out the door.

Danny ran to Tucker who was also running towards him with his parents by the door packing up. Tucker had heard the announcement on the radio and his family was packing to leave. Danny told him about his plan on Tucker staying with him.

"Danny, you're crazy, if your parents catch you, you're dead meat," said Tucker.

"I don't care, you're gonna stay with me and have plenty of food and warmth. You don't deserve this kind of treatment. You can hide in my closet, my parents will never think to look there," told Danny.

"What about my parents and besides, it's too risky," said Tucker.

"Honey, I want you to go with your friend, he's a good man and is giving you a chance of freedom," ordered Tucker's Mom.

"She's right, what worse can these people do other then what they've already done," agreed Maurice.

"But what about you guys?" Asked Tucker.

"We'll be fine, we'll try to survive as much as we can. But you're more important to us and there's no way we three can fit in that small closet. We want you to go," said Tucker's Mom as Tucker moped and she kissed his cheek.

"I love you Mom," cried Tucker.

"Thank you Danny," smiled Maurice as he hugged Danny tightly.

"May God be with you," wept Danny as he wiped his tears and him and Tucker left on the sidewalk.


	5. The oath

**Didn't expect Jazz to help Danny did ya? She's not exactly a main character nor is against Danny. She's just scared, because what her and Danny are doing is dangerous and she's gotten to a point where she just thinks it's too dangerous. Review please!!**

Danny was at the table eating as he looked at his sister who was staring back at him worriedly. Jack and Maddie had a feeling there was something wrong with Jazz, she looked kinda awkward.

"Are you ok sweety?" Asked Maddie.

"I'm fine Mother," answered Jazz.

"Yeah, we're fine," smiled Danny as Maddie returned it,"May I be excused?"

"Sure," smiled Jack as Danny left the table and gave his sister a signal.

"Hey Mom, Dad," said Jazz.

"Yes," smiled Maddie.

"Thanks for the meal," thanked Jazz as Danny snuck into the kitchen.

"Why, you're welcome sweetheart," smiled Maddie.

Danny got into the refrigerator and got out yogurt, cheese, a leftover sandwich, and some Grape Juice. He put them all in a brown sack and then climbed out the window. Danny was able to climb a tree that lead to the window of his bedroom where Tucker was hiding in his closet. Danny went to the closet and knocked three times as Tucker opened the door and got his lunch.

"Thanks dude, I owe ya one," smiled Tucker as he ate his sandwich.

"I need to sneak you in as much food as possible," told Danny.

"Are you sure?" Asked Tucker.

"Tucker, I'm not gonna let them take you," said Danny.

"Why would they want to do this to us? I mean we have never done a thing," confused Tucker.

"I don't know Tucker, I don't know," answered Danny as Tucker continued to eat his sandwich.

"I miss my parents, who knows where they are," sighed Tucker.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine. Now if I'm gonna keep you safe, you're gonna have to follow a few rules," told Danny.

"Fine with me, you got me into this mess," said Tucker.

"Good, for one thing, you have to stay into my closet while my parents are here. They go to work an hour after I get to school, that's plenty of time for you to roam around in the house. You can take a bathe, but use my shampoo and do it when they first get out. You can also listen to the radio, but don't eat anything except what I give you and don't drink anything except water from the sink. If you make a mess, clean it up and always stay by the phone in case I may call. We also want to make sure that no one expects you in case Mom and Dad think that's their ring. We'll have to go on one long ring. That will be me. If you hear a long ring that only happens once, you know it's me. I'll also call you by Tom in case somebody gets suspicious. My parents return from work at two-o-clock, so make sure you're at my room thirty minutes before two and stay inside my closet, I'll try to give you something to do so you won't be bored," instructed Danny as he gave Tucker a book and put his radio inside the closet, "you can use these to have fun with."

"Thanks dude," smiled Tucker.

"What are friends for? Now, I need you to make a friend oath," told Danny.

"Whatever you say," smiled Tucker as they crossed their fingers and their arms.

"Let's promise no matter what happens, no matter how this war ends, we'll never let anything break our friendship. If you die Tuck, I will be the one to bury you," promised Danny, "I won't let you get caught and if you do, I will find you and I won't let your body rot."

"If I get caught and get sent to camp, I want you to promise to try to stop this war and if you were right about your dream coming true, I don't want to be killed by the soldiers and I won't let them. Promise me that you don't let the Germans kill me?" Asked Tucker.

"Tucker, I promise I won't let the German soldiers kill you," promised Danny.


	6. Sam's vision

**Ok, now it is time to go to Sam now. We'll get to Danny and Tucker later on. Right now there aren't any major stuff happening yet, it's still hiding for them right now. Review please!!**

Sam was still in her gloomy moods. It had gotten worse for her and her family. They were taken to Lopez, she had to stay there where her family barely had any food, and it was crowded around where she was. She felt miserable as ever, but then what was the point anyway? She was in her room tapping her fingers on a book on her bed. The sun was glittering on her left side, mostly on the face. Her right hand was laid on her soft cheeks. She was always wearing dark during the day and night and that was not understanding to many of the people around her, especially Cindy. She was looking at her sister tapping her fingers on a book. She kept her smile and sat on the bed Sam was laying on.

"Can you believe Carl is at the same Ghetto as us?" Smiled Cindy.

"Good for you," muttered Sam.

"I don't get why you have to be so gloomy, I know you couldn't get your date, because of the move, but I'm sure he's here somewhere," said Cindy trying to cheer Sam up.

"I don't love him Cindy and why do you always have to be so cheery? Things are going down and there's nothing we can do. We might as well live in Concentration Camps, and I'll never find my guy, and then we'll both be single," glared Sam, then sighed.

"Things are not going down, Sam. Look at what we have. Dad is working at the shop, Mom is at the Grocery Store where she can get us food, we still have school, and we're still together. It's not like we're separated, nothing can split us apart," smiled Cindy as Sam's glare grew darker and she left the room.

Sam walked slowly out of the house as her parents watched her go with defeated looks. Cindy came out of her sister's room and sighed with a frowny look. Sam walked down the sidewalk with her hands in her dress pockets. She kept walking on the same pattern as she then found herself at the fence with bob wires on the top. The fence was so high, it was almost as high as a random house in United States. She wished she lived there and not in Germany where she had to end up here. She started seeing the pattern of the background beyond the fence change. She started seeing blood on the ground, bodies all laid in holes. She then saw men, women, and children, mostly children in a long line. They were all lined up in front of a large factory of some sort where you see smoke fill the sky and every time it came up, you could smell a fume of dead flesh. The line of people were all buck naked and some were even running from the line, then the soldiers tried to get them in line. Sam's jaw was wide and had a frightened look. Her heart was pacing like a drum. She then saw one of the soldiers who looked at her and his eyes stared directly at her. He was a young fellow around her age, black hair, light blue eyes, about her height, and had an S.S. Soldier uniform. Sam became afraid of the way he stared at her and moved towards her. He was then close to her on the other side of the fence. Sam then wasn't afraid of him, but felt something inside her that was striking her. The corners of her mouth moved slowly up and she kept her glance until she heard her sister.

"Sam, I've been looking all over for you!" Called Cindy as Sam looked towards the fence and saw nothing but grass and several trees. Cindy went by Sam, "I know you miss home, but we need to accept what we've got."

"Cindy, how bad is it going to be?" Asked Sam.

"I don't know, I'm sure it wouldn't get any worse," said Cindy.

"Cindy, you don't get it do you? This is only the beginning, those Germans hate us. THEY WANT TO KILL US!!! DON'T YOU GET IT!?!" Yelled Sam.

"Calm down Sam, God is taking care of us and nothing is gonna keep us apart," said Cindy.

"Don't get too caught up in your own little world. Once things get bad, they get really bad. You hadn't seen the dreams and visions I have seen," told Sam.

"They're just dreams, they will never happen," smiled Cindy.

"If you get too happy, then the day things do get worse, you won't be ready for them. I learned that in Algebra. A negative plus a positive is only gonna equal positive if the positive is bigger than the negative. When the negative is bigger than the positive, the number equals a negative. If I'm negative and a bigger negative comes up, it will still be a negative, but in my visions, I saw a time tables. Another negative that was in time tables and in this case, it was another negative. A negative times a negative, equals a positive. A positive can only go so far," explained Sam.

Cindy could never get what Sam meant by that. It was confusing and awkward talking about Algebra, or math itself. Sam started walking on her way home with Cindy following her with a sigh on her face and walking down the road that lead to nowhere.


	7. Caught red handed

**Ok, now this is the day things go from bad to worse. Oh you're really gonna love this one and I hate myself for putting Jack and Maddie OOC, but I had to do it. Review please!!**

1 year later

You hear a boy yelling across the room, crying. You can tell there's something horrible going wrong at the house. There are two soldiers who're part of the Hitler Soldier squad.

"NO! PLEASE!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cried Tucker.

"No! Don't do this, please!!" Whined Danny with tears streaming down his cheeks and his Dad pulling him back.

"I'm so sorry for giving you trouble, thanks for taking that hooligan out," smiled Maddie to the soldier.

"You're welcome maim, and I suggest you teach that young man respect," said the soldier.

"We will do that sir," smiled Maddie as he left with Tucker.

"How could you? Hiding that no good Jew, you have dishonored your own family," glared Jack.

"I'm really sorry Dad, I just believed that what Hitler was doing to the Jews, was wrong. They're God's people and I thought they deserved more respect then this. Don't you think we're taking this too far?" Wondered Danny with his Dad's grip still on his arms.

"Danny's right, we're taking this Antijewish thing a little too far. They're people just like you and me," defended Jazz.

"Now you're part of this too? Jazz, I'm surprised at you," glared Maddie.

"I wasn't part of anything Mother, I'm just saying we should talk to Danny about this," said Jazz.

"The only thing I'm talking to him about, is to send him to the Army Squad, they should teach him a thing or two," announced Jack.

"Dad, you're making a big mistake, if you and Mom are gonna stay prideful, God will not give you mercy," warned Danny.

"Save that for the Jews, young man," furrowed Maddie as Danny took his bags and walked out of the house with tears coming out of his eyes.

Danny walked down the streets and started muttering things to himself. There were still tears rolling down his cheeks as he passed through the streets and signs.

"Father, please forgive my parents, they do not know what they're saying. Please give me wisdom and grace that I will make it through this. I will do anything you say with no questions asked. I feel that I will meet someone, maybe someone that could help me through what I'm going through. I love you Father, Amen," prayed Danny walking on the sidewalk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO The Camp OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You now see Sam who is being taken out of a little mini cart filled with other Jews. Sam is still gloomy as ever along with her sister Cindy. She is still smiling, despite everything that is going on. They are waiting at the Roll Call as all the soldiers are checking to see who's here and who isn't.

"Don't worry Sam, things are gonna be ok," whispered Cindy.

"I don't know if I should say so," muttered Sam.

"Did you say something!?" Shouted a soldier boy.

Sam looked at him and saw the blue eyed boy she visioned only last year and had been forever. Danny's eyes widened on the beauty of this Jew. He stayed serious and narrowed his eyes. He quickly put the girl's head down before she did anything. He then, checked everyone else before he left.

"That was close. Sam, he could've shot you for looking at him," glared Cindy.

"So why didn't he?" Asked Sam sarcastically.

Danny walked around and tried to look for Tucker, but could not see the boy's face. He made Tucker a promise that if he ever got caught, he would try to look for him. It was a friendship promise he was willing to not break. The only person he found, was a beautiful Jew who looked extremely gloomy. He decided to try to avoid this one as much as he can. He did not have time for hormones. He still had a friend to find. He looked back at the Jewish girl one more time and then something slipped out of his mouth.

"She's hot," blurted out Danny as some of the Jews just looked at him strangely.

"Some soldier he is, was he looking at you?" Asked Cindy.

"No, and he better not have," glared Sam as you notice a small smirk, "but he is kinda cute for a German."

"Suggestion, he ain't your type," whispered Cindy.

"I know," smiled Sam, which shocked Cindy that her sister would even smile for once.


	8. Tucker's death

**Ok, now we're getting somewhere, now it's time for me to get this last part done before I start moving onto the rest of the story. Review please!! **

Danny looked at the list of Jews he was gonna watch. He ended up being on of the Camp Guards to one of the middle section of the camp. He saw all the names of the Jews. Apparently, Tucker's name was on the 69 list that was for the far side of the camp. He looked at all the Jews that were in the tent and saw the girl he saw at the roll call. She was Sam Manson, a beautiful name, he thought. He imagined grabbing her arm and kiss it like the French men do and then grabbing her waist and kissing her soft pink lips. He then, snapped out of his dream mode and cleared his throat as the Jewish people faced him.

"Looks like you guys are fresh meat. I will give you whatever you're gonna have and I'm not gonna hear anymore complaining. If you start escaping or any of your other stuff, then I will start being mean to you. I'm only being nice," smirked Danny as he walked to his room.

Sam bit her lip and for some reason grew a smile on her face. She didn't know why, but there was something about this guy. He didn't seem threatening to her. She wondered if maybe he wasn't really bad or just a spy or something. She decided not to take any chances. Cindy's sickness was getting worse, since she was in a very poor environment.

"Don't worry Sam, we may not see Mom and Dad again, but we can still be happy. I mean at least we have shelter and . . . food," said Cindy as you notice that she, for the first time, was growing gloomy.

"I guess," sighed Sam dreamily.

In the tent, Danny is thinking of Tucker and where he might be. He was growing more worried and more sad. Tears started rolling on his cheek and then more started coming. He started smelling the fume of flesh from the Jews that were being sent to the Death Chambers. He then, smacked his face on the pillow, screamed, and cried bloody murder. Sam could hear the cry of a teenage boy, but she couldn't tell who it was. Something told her that it was the Camp Guard. She started crying herself.

"Are you ok?" Asked Cindy.

"No, but for the first time, I feel happy," said Sam, "I think it's getting really bad."

"Why would you be happy about that? You're never happy," told Cindy.

"I don't know, there's something in me that's making me happy," smiled Sam.

Danny marched out of his room and then a soldier came out with a serious look on his face. Danny took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"What is it?" Asked Danny.

"A message, a Jew tried to escape. He claims to be the name Tucker Foley," told the soldier.

"Are you sure it's affirmative?" Asked Danny.

"We're sure sir," told the soldier.

"I'll kill him, it's time I got my first shot on one of those filthy characters don cha think?" Asked Danny.

"I'll be sure to send him to you," said the soldier as he walked out and then the Jews looked at Danny in a scared-like manner.

"What are you looking at, you maggots!?" Shouted Danny as he got his gun and walked out of the tent.

You now see Tucker looking at the dry dusty ground as Danny pointed his gun and then, took a deep breath. Danny knew he had to do what he had to do.

"Goodbye, old friend," said Danny as he pulled the trigger and the Jews gasped as Tucker's body dropped flat on the ground with blood seeping onto the ground like a puddle.

Nobody noticed the tear in Danny's eye as he saw his friend on the ground dead. He got his serious look back, and then looked at the other Jews with a mad look as they all got back to their doings. Sam left with her sister as she looked back and Danny kept his look. He looked back at his friend after everyone left and took Tucker's body over his shoulders, leaving the ground. A few hours had passed and everyone was giving chatters. Sam felt like being in a deep sad world. She got up off the ground.

"Where are you going?" Asked Cindy.

"I'm getting out of here. I can't take this horror much longer!" Cried Sam as she left the tent.

"Sam!" Called Cindy, but it was too late.

Sam ran in the dark out of the tent and dodged the light. She kept running until she saw Danny by a wooden grave thing on the ground. He signed it in Hebrew that was written "Tucker Foley". Sam gasped in shock as Danny started weeping in pain and cried over his friend's graveyard.

"Oh son of a gun," whispered Sam.


	9. Explaining in Hebrew

**Ok, now if you saw a German soldier who could write Hebrew and was crying over one of the Jew's graves, what would be your first response? I'd think that would be a shock for someone who hated Jews. Obviously, Sam is wanting to know what's up with this German Nazi. Review please!!**

Sam stood still in shock and confusion, wasn't this soldier the one who killed this Jew? This innocent boy that she didn't even know, that tried to escape? She had to see what was going on here and she was about to find out herself without even moving a muscle.

"(מ"ק) אוי! (תה"פ) ביוקר (ש"ע) אלוהים; האל; אליל (ש"ע) אני,אנוכי, גוף ראשון יחיד (ש"ע) צורך; מצוקה (מ"ג) שלך; שלכם; שלכן (ש"ע) עזרה, סיוע (תה"פ) בבקשה (ש"ע) גמישות (ש"ע) מכניס, תוחב; מקפל; מזון (תווית) מקוצר, מוקטן, מופחת בגודלו (פ') לשפר (ש"ע) מקום; מעמד; תפקיד (מ"י) ב-; בתוך; תוך-; פנימה, לתוך-," prayed Danny.

" (מ"ג) שלך; שלכם; שלכן (פ') לשכון, לאכסן; להתאכסן?" asked Sam in deep shock.

"(ש"ע) כן, הן; תשובה חיובית (מ"ג) אתה; את; אתם; אתן; אותך; אתכם; אתכן; לך; לכם; לכן (מ"ג) אתה; את; אתם; אתן; אותך; אתכם; אתכן; לך; לכם; לכן (ת') עברי, יהודי, השייך ליהדות, של יהודים," answered Danny who was just caught red handed big time.

"Wha . . . I mean who are you?" Was the first thing Sam could say.

"I'm a spy working for the White Rose, I've been kicked to this place, because my parents caught me for hiding this boy here. His name's Tucker Foley and I've known him since a child. I shot him, because I promised him I wouldn't let any Nazi soldier kill him," admitted Danny in tears, "anyway, you can escape easier on the cargo ships. You can travel easily to America where they'll provide shelter, food, and warmth."

Sam gave a slight nod and realized that she didn't want to escape. She found herself smiling again and realized it was him that somehow made her smile. She never was happy in her life and finally found happiness in this camp she was in.

"Actually, I just came to get some air," lied Sam, "it's hard to breath or move around in the tents."

"And I'm sure you had to go passed security to get fresh air, you do know I let any Jew go as far as the security lights?" Smirked Danny.

"Well . . . you were weeping over a grave that belonged to the person you happenly shot and not to mention you spoke in Hebrew, and how many Germans walk around here speaking our language?" Smirked Sam sassy-like.

"So, you like being sassy and you're a lier. You were trying to escape Sam and you 'happenly' changed your mind after seeing my morn over my best friend," said Danny, "I'm not stupid and I hope you don't think I am."  
"You don't look stupid to me," shrugged Sam.

"And neither do you," replied Danny, "you want me to take you back to your tent?"

"Actually, I'll just stay with you for a while," said Sam.

"It's a bit cold out here don't cha think?" Asked Danny as Sam realized that it was freezing in the middle of October.

"I . . . feel fine," muttered Sam clutching her arms with her hands.

"Lying again I see, what are you trying to pull off here?" Asked Danny.

"I'm not pulling off anything," muttered Sam.

"Yeah," sighed Danny rolling his eyes. He put a towel around Sam, which kept her toasty warm, "that should make you comfortable."

"Thanks," said Sam in a low voice.

"Your welcome," smiled Danny as he put his hand behind Sam and they walked together to the tent.

Sam clutched the towel around her tight. She was freezing cold being outside and especially being out there for at least thirty minutes. Although, when Danny was close to her, she felt warmer then usual. She looked up at him in the dark cold night. He had that smile that was calm and warm and another smile peeped on her lips as she looked at his face. She then realized she had been staring at him for at least three minutes and took her eyes off him. They made it to the tent and Danny laid a hand on her shoulder. She froze there when that hand laid on there.

"Try not to run off unless you're trying to escape and try not to lie more often," suggested Danny as he gave a warm kiss on Sam's white cheek that turned a glowing red, "goodnight," and he left the tent.

Sam laid her hand on the exact place Danny hand kissed her. It wasn't long before she realized that she was in love with this German boy, Danny. Her smile grew big and wide. She wanted to take Danny's face and have those lips meet hers. She was able to get back to her tent and fall in a deep sleep.


	10. Stupid questions

**Oh my freakin gosh, I have got a lot of comments from the last chapter. Someone was asking me what Danny and Sam were saying when they spoke Hebrew. Danny was praying to God to bring Tucker to a safe and happy place in heaven and to help him through what he's going through, as for Sam, she was asking him in shock if he spoke Hebrew and he said yes. Just realize that Danny is going through a major crisis. Review please!!**

Sam woke up the next morning, finding a sack in her hand. She opened it without anyone seeing it. It had bread and cheese inside the sack. There was one for her and her sister to share and hopefully get through the day or the next day, if there was one. Cindy woke up herself, in shock to see Sam was there and alive after trying to escape.

"I thought you left, did you change your mind?" Asked Cindy in a whisper.

"Something like that," smiled Sam as she gave her sister some bread and cheese from the sack, "somebody brought us food."

Everyone had bread and cheese in his or her sack. Danny peeked to see the Jews finding their food in their sack. He showed a smile on the curve of his lips and closed the curtain where he slept. Danny had to keep the Jews healthy and strong as long as they stayed with him so that there would be more Jews still alive. Cindy found food in her sack and some medication for her sickness.

"Whoever gave us food, also gave me some medication for my sickness," told Cindy, "things are looking up for us Sam."  
"Maybe," sighed Sam.

"Somebody's mood was finally lifted, what happened?" Asked Cindy.

"I don't know, I'm just starting to see the bright side of things these days and there's also the fact that we just got some food," answered Sam.

"Somebody always gives us food everyday," told a girl who was around Cindy's age.

"Does anybody know who it is?" Asked Cindy.

"Some say it's the Messiah, but I think it's a spy," said a wise old man.

"A spy?" Confused Cindy.

"Yeah, you know that German boy fella over there?" Asked the old man.

"Yes," answered Cindy.

"I think he's a Spy. I hear him praying in Hebrew every night and even does practices that we do on a regular basis. Many people around heres know that. They all never say a word to him, because if we act along, he will treat us to somethin. I even wonder if it was him that brought us this, it couldn been anybody around heres," thought the old man as Cindy looked at him stupidly, "of coarse, that's just me darlin."

The old man left and Cindy spoke, "he must be one of those wise men, cause' I have no idea what he just said."

"I think he said that our Commander is a Spy," told Sam.

"No way, he killed that Tucker kid remember?" Said Cindy.

"Ey, but he built a grave for him, huh?" Winked the old guy who appeared for some reason.

"Whether he is a spy or not, I'm not gonna ask him on any date, that's for sure," said Cindy as Sam sighed.

"Guess he's mine for sure," whispered Sam.

"Ok maggots, I need you all to move it or loose it! Now move!!" Commanded Danny as everyone ran out the tent.

Sam waited for everyone to be completely out before she peeked out the tent curtain and gave Danny a small wave before she left out with everyone else. Danny rubbed the back of his head and bit his bottom lip. He regretted for returning that wave. Danny put everyone in a curtain place they would work at. Cindy was working as a cook, since she loved cooking stuff and saw the same old man peeking through her window.

"The lad's a spy I tell ya, I ain't takin anymore chances. I'm ascapin this place," whispered the old man as he ran crazily out of the camp.

"Some crazy old man," muttered Cindy.

Danny saw the same exact guy run to him. His eyes widened as if he didn't expect him to be there. Danny then, sighed and just showed a questionable look.

"It's down over there to your right," told Danny.

"Thank you lad and may God bless your soul," smiled the old man as he ran away like he just got from his cane.

"He must be an old wise guy, I can never understand what the heck he's saying," said Danny as Sam snuck up behind him and made him jump, "oh my gosh, didn't see you there."

"You know that guy?" Asked Sam.

"Nope, but he's smart enough to know I'm a spy," told Danny, "why are you not with your sister?"

"I have to get the Tomatoes," said Sam.

"They're over there and we have about thirty of them. I told you to not lie," smirked Danny.

"I know but . . . I guess I just wanna talk to you," admitted Sam.

"Well, we can't talk in public or I'll be in jail and you'll be in worse," warned Danny.

"Where?" Asked Sam as you can see smoke coming from the Death Chamber that was not far from them.

"There," pointed Danny as Sam noticed fear and discuss in his eyes, "I have to show you something tonight."

"Ok," nodded Sam.

"Now, get back to work," ordered Danny as Sam ran off back to the kitchen.


	11. The horrible truth

**Ok, I need you guys to cross your fingers for what you're about to read. This will have some horrifying stuff in it, but I think it's important for any writer to put what was included in that time and history is an historical fiction. I love writing Historical Fiction fan ficts. Review please!!**

Sam was sound asleep that night. She felt a slight nudge on her arm as her eyes slowly opened and saw the eyes of Danny. She rubbed her eyes and made a soft moan.

"Sam, follow me," whispered Danny as he took Sam's hand and helped her up and going through the bodies of sleeping Jews.

It was dark and the moon was nowhere to be seen. It must've been the New Moon tonight, but what was strange, was that there was not a star in the sky. It was so black, you couldn't see your hand in front of you. Danny had a lantern to make it where he and Sam could see through the darkness of the night. Sam could only see the shape of his clothing and face. He looked troubled and scared at the same time. She then, stumbled across a branch. This told her that she was in the forest.

"You ok?" Asked Danny quietly.

"Yes," nodded Sam as she got herself up from the ground, feeling the mud on her toes and the sharp rocks beneath her feet. The rocks became bigger and dryer. She then saw a fence and could smell a bad fume as if somebody left a pig out to rot, "what's this?"

"Sam, I once heard you say that this place was getting worse. You have no idea the meaning of the word. I have to make sure my group has enough to eat and is strong, cause' if they're not, they could end up here. Look," showed Danny as he moved his lantern over to the other side of the fence where you see a line of naked people in a line. Most of them are skin and bone, sick, or women and children.

Some of them tried to escape and the others wanted to run out. They were all screaming and crying without any hope or possibilities of escaping. Some of them were crying out to God or asking where he was. Sam quickly covered her eyes and ran from the fence, not even knowing there was a tree in front of her and found herself on the ground with a bruised head. Danny took her head and rested it on his chest, wrapping the girl in his arms.

"Why Danny, why?" Wept Sam.

"I don't know Sam, I wish I did. I have to see this everyday Sam, this is all about survival. If you don't survive, you'll end up like them," told Danny.

"I don't want to go in there nor my sister," cried Sam.

"I won't let it happen Sam, I promise," promised Danny as Sam peeked her head and saw the glimmer of the light shine in his eyes, "everything's gonna be ok."

"Danny, why is there so much death here?" Asked Sam.

"I wish I knew," whispered Danny as a tear formed under his eye.

"I'm glad we met," said Sam, "just do me one thing."

"What's that?" Asked Danny, "I'll do anything."  
"Say that you love me," said Sam.

"I don't have to say it, because I do," whispered Danny as he laid his lips on Sam's and all she could see, was light.

Danny looked at Sam where the light from the lantern was shining at and noticed her beautiful white face with dark purple lips and black hair. He laid Sam on the ground and laying his stomach on the soft grass. Her eyes were closed and yet, she could feel those soft lips placed on her mouth. All Sam could think about was the fact that Danny was there and nothing was gonna happen. Sam fell asleep in that very spot until the light of the sun shined in her eyes. She realized that she was in the same spot her and Danny made out last night and found herself lying on something soft. Well, if you call it. Danny dozed off on the grass and Sam ended up lying on his back. She gave him a morning kiss right on Danny's lips as she then, heard his moan. His eyes slowly opened and gave a small smile.

"Oh my gosh, we must've dozed off, we need to get back," told Sam.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them that I was raping you or something," teased Danny.

"What!?" Glared Sam.

"Kidding Sam, I'll just say I stoned you to death," Danny teased again as Sam threw dirt in his face.

"Stop that Danny," smirked Sam.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell the camp I cut your head and used it as a pelt in my bedroom," laughed Danny as Sam jumped on top of him and tickled him. They both laughed like crazy.

"You are so gross, Danny," smiled Sam.

"I know, but you love me anyway," grinned Danny as Sam rolled her eyes as placed a kiss right on his cheek.

"You know I do," sighed Sam as her and Danny got up and walked back to camp.


	12. What really matters most

**Alright everyone, this is where drama sets in. This story ain't over yet. Time for everyone to cross their fingers. Review please!!**

Danny was watching the Jews doing work. He then, saw a couple trying to hide in the woods as if escaping. He thought they were so familiar looking and had to see for himself. He ran across the woods where he then slipped on a branch.

"Oh shoot!" Shouted Danny.

"Danny?" Gasped the voice of a woman, who then came out of the bushes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Foley, I knew that was you. I failed Tucker. My parents found him and called the S.S. Soldiers to arrest him. After that, he was shot and . . ." cried Danny as he wept on the ground, "I want to get out of this place of Hell!"

Mr. and Mrs. Foley could tell that Danny had been seeing and suffered a lot. Mrs. Foley lifted Danny's chin up and wiped the tears from his face. Her gentle hand was placed on his shoulder as he took his face away from her.

"Don't put blame on yourself. This is World War 2, what do you expect, son?" Said Mrs. Foley as she gave him a comforting hug, "I don't think Tucker would've wanted you to give up no matter what the cost."

"I know and I haven't forgotten the Jewish faith in God and Jesus Christ. The only thing I've got now, is Sam," said Danny.

"A girl now, huh?" Smiled Mr. Foley.

"Yeah," blushed Danny.

"You just take care of yourself and remember, the other Jews are bad enough as it is. Don't put the suffering upon yourself and if you do, do it with grace, not guilt," told Mrs. Foley as Danny showed a smile.

"The ship is down that way," pointed Danny.

"Thank you Danny, we will never forget you," thanked Mr. Foley as him and his wife left to the ship.

Danny walked back to his spot and then got a letter from the general. He opened it up and saw a list of names who were going in the Death Chamber. It was a small list, not that big, but then he noticed something that made him want to scream. Sam's name was on there including Cindy's. They were preadult age and were sentenced to the Death Chamber.

"No," whispered Danny as he watched Sam working at the shop.

Sam peeked in and saw Danny's face filled with fear. She sneaked out to him as he kept staring at her without a breath from his mouth. Sam took the paper from him and saw her name and Cindy's name on there.

"Oh my gosh," muttered Sam.

"Sam," muttered Danny, "you and Cindy have to get outa here."

"I can't leave without you," said Sam.

"Sam, you'll die if you don't," told Danny, "I told you the directions, just follow them ok."

"Danny," said Sam.

"No, you're getting your butt out of this place," told Danny.

Sam felt defeat in herself and knew Danny was right. She had to get out or her and Cindy were toast. She fell on her knees and cried on the ground. Danny grabbed her arm and dragged Sam into the woods. Danny finally got some peace and quiet and was able to comfort her with his arms. Sam felt her emotions drag down.

"I don't want to leave, but . . . I don't want to stay neither," wept Sam.

"It's ok Sam, everything's gonna be ok," comforted Danny as he then sneezed, "eh choo!"

"You ok?" Asked Sam.

"I'm fine, it's just a sneeze," smiled Danny, which would be possible if his head didn't ache to badly.

"I'll leave first thing tomorrow," promised Sam.

"I love you," whispered Danny, "I always will, Sam."

"Oh Danny, I love you too," cried Sam with her arms around him.


	13. Escaping

**Oh boy, Danny's getting sick, this doesn't look good and if you know the medication they had back then, you know this is gonna turn ugly. Alright, let's continue shall we? Review please!!**

It was dark in the middle of the night. Sam saw the moon up in the sky with all the stars that covered the whole sky. She shook her sick sister Cindy, who moaned and then woke up.

"What is it Sam?" Asked Cindy.

"We're on the list and will be burned in the Death Chamber if we don't get outa here. Come on, I know where to go," whispered Sam.

"Sam, what if they catch us, it's too risky," said Cindy, "and we'll get outa here."

"How do you know? How are you sure that it won't get worse then it already is? I don't know about you, but I'm not finding myself in a Death Chamber," demanded Sam as she ran out the tent with Cindy following her, "so you're coming."

"Only because we'll be killed anyways," told Cindy as the girls ran in the middle of the dark.

Cindy and Sam ran passed the guards and watch towers where the light was spinning around and round like a Light Tower. Sam went up first to climb up the fence where you can see at the top were prickly bob wires that circled the top of the fence. She could see a gray fog that was so thick, she couldn't see anything but the fence she was climbing on. She couldn't even see Cindy, but she couldn't shout to her to check. Sam finally made it to the top where the bob wires were. She carefully put one leg over the other and just when she was about to swing the other one on the other side, she felt her leg slip. Sam's calf leg scrapped on the top of the bob wire and she landed her back inside the bush. Cindy gasped as the fog disappeared and she saw her sister lying there in the bush. Sam was hurting all over, mostly her back. There was also her bottom leg that was more painful from the scrape. Danny was making sure that Sam made it and saw her body in the bush. Cindy jumped from the fence after climbing down a few notches and ran to her sister.

"Sam, say something," worried Cindy as Sam moaned and opened her eyes.

"I think I scraped my leg," said Sam as Cindy checked.

"Oh my gosh, you got a bad scratch. Your leg is bleeding," said Cindy.

Sam looked at her sister, then at her leg. She could hardly move and then she saw a light that burned her eyes, but not the face of who was holding it. She could hear her sister gasp, but no words came out.

"I've seen plenty of escape attempts, but this is the lamest one I have ever seen in my life," laughed a voice that Sam knew was Danny's.

"Wh . . . what are you gonna do to . . . us," muttered Cindy in fear.

"I'm not gonna do a thing, but just give this for her leg," said the voice as the light was taken from Sam's eyes and she could see Danny coughing on his arm, "I'm also feeling kinda under the whether today."

Danny slid a ball of cloth to Cindy and she wrapped it on Sam's bottom leg, then helped her up. Cindy had a surprising look that was confusing and thankful. Danny just smiled, while Sam limped toward the fence.

"You ok? Seems the London Bridge is falling down," teased Danny.

"Hilarious," annoyed Sam.

"Why are you helping us, aren't you the one against us?" Wondered Cindy.

"Unless you're a spy for the White Rose. Nice to meet you," explained Danny.

"Oh son of a gun," shocked Cindy, "that crazy old man was right."

"And they still think I'm the Messiah, hasn't he already come to earth the first time?" Annoyed Danny.

"Some of our people still believe he hasn't come yet," told Cindy.

"And some of us need to get to the ship," said Sam.

"I told Sam where to go, so you two should be good and don't worry, your parents are fine. Just don't ask what condition they're in right now," warned Danny as the girls nodded.

"Thank you so much," smiled Cindy as she and Sam ran. Sam looked at Danny's face one more time and saw it disappear into the leaves and branches of the forest.


	14. The big shock

**Now here's where something major happens that's gonna be important to the story. I need you guys to cross your fingers now. This is where your feet start to jump. Review please!!**

Sam and Cindy ran their little butts through the forest. Sam knew exactly where to go and how to get there. Through and through, she could not stop thinking about Danny. He didn't look so good this morning and he looked worse after she fell. He was definetly sick to the bone. She wanted to turn back and help him, but she would get caught. Cindy saw the ship that was being loaded with food and supplies, this was the American Spies who were to investigate the Concintration Camps.

"Looks like this is it," whispered Cindy, "let's go."

Cindy grabbed her sisters hand as Sam was looking back at where they'd just left. Cindy went inside the ship along with Sam who was still looking at the same direction. She knew there was something wrong with her sister.

"Sam, what's up?" Asked Cindy as Sam looked at her.

"I . . . I can't stay here," muttered Sam.

"What? Are you mad?" Shocked Cindy as the lever to the ship was about to close and then Sam jumped right through the crack, "SAM!!" it was too late, the lever closed and the ship, then left its dock.

Sam could not believe what she just did, she left the ship that was to leave to America. She swam to the surface and knew that America was not where she belonged. She wanted to be with Danny, the love of her life. She finally found the guy of her dreams and was not about to leave him in sickness condition. Sam clutched her arms and ran back into the forest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny, the next morning, woke up with a sore head and junked up nose. He didn't feel very good at all. He started moaning and then fell back into bed.

"What cha doin ya lazy son of a gun!?" Yelled Dash.

"I don't feel right," moaned Danny sickly.

"Oh crud man, you have a 103 fever," widened Dash, "Aw man."

"What's going on here Kammando?" Asked General David.

"He's got a fever," told Dash.

"Aw man, I ain't gonna have my soldiers be sick on a day of war. Let's take this man home, we've got other soldiers here," told General David.

Danny was home before he knew it. At least he didn't have to suffer with the Jews, one more second, and he'd go mad. His Dad was out to war, his mother was making dinner, and Jazz was at his side holding his hand. He felt a sense of comfort after what he'd been through.

"You'll be ok Danny," whispered Jazz, brushing her hand through his hair.

"Just let me die, I can't take more of my people suffering," moaned Danny.

"Don't you dare say that Danny," glared Jazz.

"Jazz, they're burning," said Danny as Jazz's eyes widened, "don't let them burn!"

"What's going on?" Gasped Maddie as she saw her son twist and turn like a mad dog under his covers.

"He said something about someone burning . . . I think," confused Jazz as Maddie put her hand on Danny's and he flenched with pant.

"Honey, settle down, you're gonna be ok," said Maddie, "nobody is getting burned."

"YES THEY ARE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I SAW!? I SAW INNOCENT LIVES BEING BURNED AND YOU TELL ME IT'S GONNA BE OK!?" Yelled Danny as Maddie and Jazz stood in shock, "it's people like you, Mom that watch God's people get wasted and burned in Death Chambers and think everything's gonna be ok. Tucker's gone now, I hope you're happy. I've spent my life everyday watching those Jews get burned that've done nothing wrong and the youngsters being used for target practiced. I wanted to kill myself when they made me shoot my best friend and you know what. IT'S THAT GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH HITLER DOING ALL THIS! HE'S NOT A GOD! HE'S THE DEVIL AND I'LL BE LAUGHING MY GOD DAMN HEAD OFF WHEN I SEE HIM BEING BURNT IN HELL FOR BURNING GOD'S PEOPLE!! THEY'RE ALL BITCHES AND YALL ARE BITCHES, WOMAN!!"

Danny then realized what he just did. He not only took the Lord's name in vain, he cursed his mother and sister. According to the Bible, anyone who curses his or her mother, is to be put to death, at least in the Old Testemant. "He will not be held guiltless for taking the Lord's name in vain" was what it said in Exsidous. Danny smacked his head on the pillow with tears streaming down his face. Maddie was speechless and didn't know what to say, neither did Jazz.

"Danny?" Muttered Jazz as Danny turned his head with red puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," cried Danny, "has the Concentration Camp made me gone mad?"

"What happened?" Asked Jazz.

"Every single Jew, mostly women and children, were burned in a Death Chamber. Everyday, thousands of Jews go in there, I could smell the fumes. They go in there buck naked," muttered Danny, "I still have nightmares about it."

"Oh son of a gun," shocked Jazz as she turned to her mom, "and you and dad put him in this mess. What kind of parents are you?"

Jazz streamed out the door with anger as Maddie stood speechless. She never in her life saw her son like this, it was like the camp turned him mad or something. It looked like he lost everything. She felt defeat and guilt pouring into herself as she heard the doorbell ring.


	15. Treating a fever

**A lot of you were asking who was at the door. I guess you guys will get a big surprise or just curse yourself, because it was pretty obvious who the person was. Review please!!**

Maddie opened the door to see a young girl with black hair to her shoulders, violet eyes, and looked such a mess. She was wearing a house dress she got from who knows where. Maddie gave a smile, which let the girl know she was welcomed.

"Anything you need?" Asked Maddie.

"I was just here to clean houses. I'm trying to make money for my family," lied Sam.

"Oh dear, well I would love to help. The cleaning supplies are in the cabinet. Just don't go to the second floor on the right, my son is sick with a fever of 103," told Maddie.

"Oh, the poor thing, I know a recipe that could make him better. Maybe that could lower his fever," said Sam.

"Oh no, you wouldn't," said Maddie.

"It's ok, fever is deadly and I want to help your son," smiled Sam as she got a pot out and filled it with water.

"Thank you," thanked Maddie.

"It's the least I can do," shrugged Sam as Maddie went straight to her son's room.

Danny just stared at the ceiling with no emotion in his eyes. He didn't think anything mattered, besides the fact that Sam and Cindy were safe. At least, he hoped they were safe. He heard somebody open his door, which was from his mother. She came in and held his hand gently as he kept staring at the ceiling. Jazz peeked from the door and sighed. She saw Sam passing her with a bag of ice into the bathroom. She dumped a bucket of water inside the tub. Jazz carried another bucket of water and put that inside the tub too. Sam went to the door as Danny looked and his eyes were widened in surprise.

"Maddie, I'm gonna need some help into filling the tub, I already got the ice," told Sam.

"On it," said Maddie as she walked downstairs with the other girls to the Well.

It took half an hour for the tub to be completely full. Luckily, Sam was able to keep the ice cold in the deep freeze. She got the ice and dumped it in the tub until the water was completely cold. Sam ran to Danny, wiping the sweat off her forehead, then put her hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up," whispered Sam, "I got the tub ready."

"What are you doing here?" Asked Danny in a whisper.

"I couldn't leave, I love you," whispered Sam as Maddie came in.

"Come on honey, time to get in the tub," ordered Maddie as Sam helped Danny up.

Danny limply walked to the bathroom, into the tub of ice as his body shook madly. Sam was by the pot cooking some soup that was made when she had a fever. Cindy and her mother prepared some good ol soup that was made when their people were at the Promise Land. It was special to her and to her family. Danny was finally able to come downstairs with his nightgown. Sam poured some soup into Danny's bowl and gave it to him. He looked at it, and then took a sip. It was good and he nodded.

"Thank you so much for your help, you must be doing too much," said Maddie.

"It's nothing Mrs. Fenton, it's the least I can do," smiled Sam.

"How about you stay for dinner, what do you think Danny?" Smiled Maddie as Danny smiled and nodded.

"She did help me get a little better," agreed Danny, "why not?"

"It's settled, you're officially invited for dinner," announced Maddie as Sam and Danny gave a smile.

Jack came home before dinner. Maddie and Jazz agreed to not tell him about the incident with Danny's behavior, the least they needed was drama. There was also a guest invited and they didn't want to make her feel unwelcome with saying about Danny's incident. Jack was actually excited that there was a guest here and that she helped make his son's fever cease a few degrees. Maddie and Sam worked together to prepare dinner. Sam agreed to help with the food too. She was good with cooking for some reason. Although, being at the Concentration Camp, she learned some things in cooking, especially from her sister Cindy. They all ate from the table and everyone was eating, especially Sam, who hadn't had a decant meal since she left camp.

"So, where do you come from?" Asked Jack.

"Nearby," said Sam.

"Well, it was nice of you to come here and help our son. If there's anything you'd like, all you have to do, is ask," said Maddie.

"Well, I didn't have a place to stay since my family died . . . I don't know, maybe . . ." shrugged Sam.

"You can stay with us," said Maddie, "and you can take our son, he'll take care of you."

"I don't think I'd mind," smiled Sam.


	16. The Holidays

**Ok, I don't think you guys knew what Maddie meant when she told Sam that she could take Danny. Take him as her husband, yeah. Back then, they believed that a woman should be taken care of by a man, because they didn't make enough money to earn a living. Review please!!**

It was only a few day that Danny got better with his fever. Sam stayed indoors most of the time since she had house work to do and the fact that she needed to make sure she wasn't suspected. Danny prayed hard that Sam wouldn't get caught by his parents. It was now Christmas, the most important Holiday of them all. Jack and Maddie were going on Vacation while their children were at the house. Sam looked into Danny's closet where he told her to look to get the candles.

"What do you want Sam to get?" Asked Jazz.

"Got it!" Called Sam as she got a Minora in her hand.

"What the heck is that?" Asked Jazz.

"It's a Minora," told Sam as she got seven candles and put each on the holder.

"Why do you need that Danny?" Asked Jazz.

"Hanukkah," the teenagers answered.

"Isn't that a Jewish thing?" Asked Jazz with widened eyes.

"Well, I am Jewish," said Sam as Jazz's jaw dropped and then faced Danny.

"You never told me she was a Jew!" Glared Jazz.

"You didn't ask," shrugged Danny as Jazz rolled her eyes.

"You know if Mom and Dad find out, you are deader then dead," warned Jazz, "actually, you'd be so dead, you won't even have an afterlife."

"I know, but I'm not letting Sam go into that Death Chamber, if you were there, you'd understand," glared Danny as Jazz moped in understanding.

"Ok Danny, time to light the first candle," told Sam as Danny got a lighter from the cabinet and lighted up the first candle, then said some Hebrew words.

"Aren't all the candles supposed to be lit?" Asked Jazz.

"Hanukkah lasts for seven days, each day we light another candle," explained Sam.

"You really must be Jewish to know that," annoyed Jazz.

"I like Hanukkah, cause' it lasts longer then Christmas," smiled Danny.

"Got that right," agreed Sam.

"Well, what the heck," sighed Jazz as she then smiled as they all put arms around each other.

It was only two days later that it was Christmas. Every German citizen group was having Turkey, corn, and all kinds of food. It was like a feast in every home. For Danny, Sam, and Jazz, they had a big Chicken with green beans, a bowl of black beans, salad, biscuits, potatoes, etc. Jazz was happy to be celebrating Christmas with her brother and his girlfriend, apparently. Sam ganged some weight since she moved into the Fenton home. She was as healthy as a bird. Although, she did miss her sister and family. Cindy was who knows where and her family . . . the Concentration Camp or the Death Chamber. Either way, she was glad she was with Danny, that's what her family would've wanted, if they knew Danny was on their side.

"Danny," said Jazz.

"Yeah," smiled Danny.

"Marry Christmas," smiled Jazz.

"You too, same with you Sam," told Danny.

"I know, I love you," smiled Sam as Danny put a hand on hers.

"I still can't believe Mom and Dad let you stay," surprised Jazz.

"Well, they were talking to me about marrying Sam in about three months," told Danny.

"True," sighed Jazz, "but still, I can't believe they trust you with this after the Tucker incident and that outburst."

"What outburst?" Questioned Sam.

"Well, I did apologize to my mom for that and I convinced her that having me go to a Concentration Camp is not gonna give me time to get to know Sam," explained Danny.

"True to that," sighed Jazz, "as long as our parents don't find out about Sam being a Jew, we'll be just fine."

"Yep," smiled Danny as Sam gave a sigh.


	17. A secret revealed

**Well, so far, this story is going great. Just remember, the Concentration Camp is getting worse if you read about the Holocaust. Alright, enough said, I need to get this story done already and we haven't even gotten to the climax. Review please!!**

Maddie and Jack got back from their week vacation during Christmas. Sam seemed like a lovely girl with great charm and personality. There was something about her that was unique. They just couldn't place it well. The Germans were losing against the U.S, England, and who knows what. Hitler declared the camps to be liquidated. It had only been half a year since the parents had let Sam stay with her and she was in an emotional breakdown. Danny was in her room, making sure his parents didn't hear them.

"Sam, I know about what Adolph said and . . ." said Danny as Sam grabbed his collar and brung his face to hers.

"HE'S GONNA KILL MY PARENTS!!" Shouted Sam with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I know that, I wish there was something I could do," said Danny as Sam started bawling in his shirt, "look, Cindy is safe and I'm sure some of your family is too. Your grandparents were in Sobibor and all the Jews escaped from there."

Sam kept weeping and sobbing in his shirt as he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. The least he needed, was his girlfriend crying over her parents who're in a Concentration Camp without his parents even getting the detail. He kissed her neck as Sam slid her hand against his arm, still sniffing.

"Sam, I know you're in an emotional breakdown, but if our parents see this kind of nonsense, they're gonna be asking questions and they'll get answers," warned Jazz as Sam nodded and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry," apologized Sam.

"There's nothing to apologize about. 'Lord Hitler' is the one causing all this. We need to be strong, cause' if we don't, then we won't make it through this," told Danny.

"I know," said Sam as she took a deep breath and then, was able to go downstairs several minutes later.

Danny and Sam knew that their wedding was planed only a few weeks and if they get married now, they'd be breaking the German laws. They had to find a way to not make it a few weeks, it seemed like the war was never going to end. Sam was sewing a shirt while Danny was just watching her and smiling at the same time. Maddie came right in with some tea just before she heard a knock. She put the tea down and answered the door, which came out to be a soldier, but not a German soldier, it was an American Soldier.

"Ah!" Screamed Maddie as she backed inside the kitchen.

"We came here to seek any Jew survivors that were in hiding," announced the American Soldier.

"I'm sorry, but there are no Jews in this house," said Maddie.

"Wait, I'm a member of the White Rose!" Told Danny, who was trying to keep the soldier from harming his family.

"What's going on!?" Questioned Jack as he saw the soldier, "oh spooks!"

"What is your name, son?" Asked the American Soldier.

"Danny Fenton sir," told Danny as the American Soldier looked on a list and nodded.

"Your name is on here, is there a Jazz Fenton too?" Asked the American Soldier.

"Yes, I'm here!" Called Jazz from the kitchen, "I'm a member too."

"I understand you have a Jew in this home correct?" Asked the American Soldier.

"We told you, there are no Jews in this home!" Glared Maddie.

"Not according to the information that was given to me," said the American Soldier, "and I am here to take the young lady to safety."

"Young lady?" Shocked Maddie when she realized it wasn't Tucker they were talking about, "Danny?"

"I'm sorry Mom," moped Danny quietly as he faced Sam and she slowly got up and walked toward the soldier.

"My name is Samantha Manson, me and my family were taken to Camp Auschwitz and Danny was my Kammpo. He was . . . a spy working for the White Rose to give information about the outcomes of the camp and info the citizens of Germany. We met and he was willing to let me go to the ship, but I refused and decided to stay with him in Germany. When I came to his house, he was sick with fever and I nursed him to health. He kept me hidden, including Jazz, from anyone until somebody came to our rescue or until the war was over," explained Sam as the American Soldier nodded and took her.

"Thank you son, we'll take it from here," told the American Soldier.

"Actually, can you wait for several minutes before I do anything?" Asked Danny.

"Sure, we'll be outside," told the American Soldier as he left, leaving the surprised parents and their kids alone.

"Danny . . ." said Jack quietly as Danny interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but I may not be Hebrew, but I am at heart. It's my religion and I've always believed in it at heart. If you love me, you'd except me and God's people. I want to know if you accept me or not, cause' if you don't, I'll walk out this door right now and you don't have to worry about me hiding anymore Jews from you. Do you accept me or not?" Questioned Danny as Jazz stood by him.

"Same goes with me too, I was involved and am a member too," included Jazz as the parents gave glances.

"Go," said Jack bitterly as Danny nodded, took his sister's hand, and left out the door.

"Before I leave, I'm warning you, you're making a hug mistake," glared Danny darkly before he closed the door.


	18. A family return

**Looks like the beans have been spilled, I was trying to figure out what would happen after the parents found out. I just hatched an idea. Wow, I am so good in making things up as I go. For some reason, whenever I make things up as I go, it comes out better then I expected. Weird huh? Review please!!**

Danny and Jazz left their home and saw the American Soldiers with Sam. They gave nods and followed them. Danny held onto Sam's hand. He needed to make sure she was well protected and most of all, that he'd was too. Sam could tell the reaction from the parents did not go well. From what she could tell about them, they were very nice people, as long as you weren't a Jew. She had a file in her hand that showed of what Danny saw and was forced to do during the time he was a Kammpo. She dropped it on the doorstep as they left to their destination. Sam was gonna see her parents again.

"The war has ended, we'll send this young lady back to her family," told American Soldier #3.

"I want to go with her," told Danny.

"I can make that happen sir," smiled American Soldier #1.

"Thank you so much," thanked Danny.

"You will help with giving some food for the other Jews," ordered American Soldier #2.

"I'll be on it, sir," smiled Jazz as Danny gave a smile to her.

The three American soldiers took the trio to the truck and sent them to the place where the Jews were waiting for their families. Sam found a place to sit and then sighed as Danny took a seat right by her. She smiled and then kissed his lips.

"Thanks Danny, for everything," said Sam.

"I love you so much," smiled Danny as Sam gave him a smile back.

"I don't know where I'd be if you weren't around. I just can't imagine how I'd live my life," said Sam.

"No matter where you go nor where you'd be, I'll always be there watching your back," promised Danny.

"I'll always be there for you too," smiled Sam as Danny gently held her soft hand.

"But really, will you marry me after this?" Asked Danny.

"More then anything," smiled Sam.

"We can go to the promise land, I've always wanted to go there," said Danny.

"That'd be great," said Sam.

"I'd give you a ring, but there was a war going on," said Danny as they both laughed, then sighed.

"Sam!?" Called Pam as Sam looked up and ran towards her with a big hug.

"Mom, I missed you so much," cried Sam.

"I missed you too, where's Cindy?" Asked Pam.

"She went to a ship," told Sam.

"Oh my gosh, Sam," smiled Jeremy as he gave his daughter a big hug, "good to see ya finally out of gloomy world."

"Hello guys," smiled Danny as the parents looked at him in shock, "my name's Danny, I was a spy working for the White Rose. I was sick with fever and your daughter came to my home and nursed me to health. During the time, she disguised herself as a German Maid."

"It's true guys, he saved my life," told Sam, "and is my fiance."

"Congratulations, I can see why you're happy now," smiled Pam as they saw Cindy running toward the group.

"Sam, I never thought I'd see ya again, why'd you leave the boat?" Asked Cindy, then saw Danny, "oh my."

"I guess I fell in love," shrugged Sam.

"It's a long story Cindy," chuckled Danny, "but I couldn't be happier to know neither you, Sam, nor I had to see how worse the camp had gone. I'd think it wasn't good."

"Are you kidding, I hadn't had food for a week, I'm surprised we're still living today. We had to walk in the snow for about fifty miles. Many had died, which was why I was worried you girls wouldn't make it. Only the lucky ones could live," explained Jeremy.

"My boyfriend didn't make it, he died from the snow," moped Cindy.

"Cindy, it took me years to figure this out, but sometimes happiness can only be found in places you never expect and once you find it, you'll never want it to go away," said Sam as she looked at Danny, "I found mine by going into a Concentration Camp."

"I'm really sorry about what happened," said Danny as Cindy showed a smile.

"I think I found my happiness in my family," said Cindy as the group gave a hug.


End file.
